Five Years More
by Paintedcherryblossoms
Summary: A follow on from Five Years On...Charles and Molly have settled into family life but nothing is ever as straight forward as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

It was now five years on from their emotional reunion at the Charity Ball.

They had recently moved to the North of England, Charles had taken a job as the head of the Physical Education Training Academy at Stonyhurst College an Independent school in the Ribble Valley. Molly had also left the army completely and had a new job leading a specialist medical trauma team at the Royal Preston Hospital. They had bought a lovely converted barn just outside a village called Hurst Green near the school, where Sam and Charlie were both pupils.

It was Sunday morning and Charles was out walking the dogs in the school grounds, his fumbled in his pocket for his mobile, looked at the screen it was home calling what had he forgotten now? He swiped the screen it was Molly "Charles can you come home now...its Nan...Bill rang...she's in hospital she has had a stroke" Molly was naturally distraught "Listen Molly pack a bag, I will go and leave the dogs with the groundsman, have the boys and the car ready to leave I should be about fifteen minutes tops"

Nan had got married to Bill about six months after Charles and Molly's wedding, he was also a widow like Nan who had sold his business, a local Bingo Hall in Guildford when he retired, Nan had been having a lovely life at last, as they went travelling on and off for a few years to far flung places on the proceeds.

They were about half way just past Birmingham it was going to be another two hours to the hospital in Guildford, it was Sunday so there was no traffic and Charles was getting his foot down as much as he could, Molly had been on the phone to Bill several times during the journey, Nan was unconscious still, Molly could sense from Bill even though he was trying his best not to worry her that it didn't sound good, she was holding back tears for the sake of the boys.

As Molly rushed down the corridor towards the ward she could see Bill lent against the wall, Her Mum and Dad had arrived and were stood with him, as they heard Molly approach they all turned, the look on their faces said it all, her Mum shook her head at her, eyes full of tears "I'm sorry Molls, she's gone she died fifteen minutes ago"

Molly's legs gave way from under her and she collapsed in the corridor, it was her Dad that got down beside her and held her tightly as she sobbed into the sleeve of his coat.

Charles had been parking the car and as he rounded the corner into the same corridor with the boys and saw Molly with her Dad, he knew immediately and instinctively grabbed the boys hands as he approached. Belinda led the boys away with her and Charles reached down to pick Molly up as Dave handed over to him, he took hold of her and held her tight "I am so sorry Molls, I got here as fast as we could" after a few minutes Belinda came and took Molly's hand "do you want to come and see her?" Molly nodded and followed Belinda into the side room.

Molly stood at the side of the bed and took hold of Nan's hand, stroking her fingers and then leaning down to kiss her forehead, she whispered into Nan's ear "what you doing leaving me before I got chance to say goodbye, I love you, you silly old bat...sleep tight" she left her Mum in the room and went to find Charles and the boys outside, they were in the relatives room with her Dad and Bill. Charles made her a cup of tea and watched her snap into Molly the Mum mode making sure Sam, Charlie and Bill were all ok, he adored her for many things but her ability to always put everyone's feelings before her own, even at times when she was feeling the most intense personal pain herself was incredible.

the following Thursday they arrived at the Manor Park crematorium, Nan had requested that her ashes be scattered in the woodland glade, so after a short service they had gone to the Golden Fleece, this had been Nan's local for years, for a toast and a send off and then returned to the crem later in the day where Molly scattered the ashes by a large oak tree.

Molly, Charles and the boys had stayed over in London since last Sunday to support Belinda and Bill but on the Saturday morning after the funeral had started the return journey home as Charles and the boys needed to be back at school on the Monday. Molly was holding onto a letter that Bill had given her after the funeral, he had promised Nan that if anything ever happened that he would give it to her, Molly hadn't been able to bring herself to open it, maybe she would when they got home.

It had been a long drive back with lots of hold up's at various places along the journey, it was early evening by the time they pulled into the drive to the house, the boys were both asleep, Molly had barely spoke the whole way back but Charles could see she was now getting the chance to begin grieving he just hoped that she would allow him to help her and not try as usual to do it all on her own.

Molly couldn't believe she was gone, there were so many things that she would have wanted to say to her, she wouldn't have made it through her childhood without her Nan, she had always been her champion, been there for her, gave her the strength to push on and make a life ...her life would have been so different without Nan at her side, she couldn't come to terms with the fact she would never speak to her again, laugh with her, get a hug when she needed one, yes Nan had been doing her own thing with Bill these last few years and had a brilliant time and she had been doing the same with Charles and the boys but she was always there on the end of the phone if she needed her...why couldn't she have been nearer...she should have got to her to hold her hand and say goodbye, it wasn't fair...why Nan...why now?

The boys were in their rooms, Charles had picked the dogs up and they came bounding in to greet Molly, it was clear that they had been well looked after whilst they had been away but the reception suggested they had missed their owners terribly. Molly had never had pets when she was younger, the council wouldn't allow it in the flat and even if they had chosen to break the rules, they could barely afford to feed themselves let alone pets.

They had bought Bailey and Starbuck two chocolate Labrador brothers a year after they got married, the boys had been nagging for a puppy and when they had got to the breeders these were the last two of a litter and Molly couldn't bear to split them up. Charles took very little persuading in the end to have both of them as they had also melted his heart practically as soon as he had set eyes on them, they had been the fifth and six members of the family ever since.

Both dogs jumped onto the sofa one either side of Molly, instantly sensing that she was feeling down, laid their heads on her lap each one vying for the most attention as she ran her fingers over their velvety ears. Charles brought her a cup of tea and parked himself in the armchair opposite "you ok?" She nodded back at him but he could see the tears welling up "I don't want the boys to see me crying" she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and took a deep breath, he leant forward and put his hand on her knee "you have to keep talking to me Molls, in your own time of course...but don't shut me out and try to be the big brave Molly that deals with everything on her own"

she shifted in her seat a little "I'm ok, I promise I am, I will miss her so much Charles, I am just so sad that I never got the chance to tell her..." She tailed off from finishing her sentence

"I know Molls but she knew you thought the world of her, loved the bones of her...she knew that" he was trying desperately to comfort her but the words seemed useless somehow.

Molly hesitated "I wanted to tell her...well tell you...and then her...that..." Charles looked worried "Tell me...her..what Molls is something wrong?"

"I did a test Charles...just before I got the phone call from Bill...I'm pregnant...we are having a baby"


	2. Chapter 2

Charles had been thrilled when Molly told him, they agreed to keep it between them for now at least until she had reached twelve weeks when they would tell the boys and both of their families.

Molly pulled into the car park at the hospital as she got out of the car, she was met by Paul Jones who had recently joined her team "Hi Dr James, good to see you back, sorry to hear about your grandmother" Molly hesitated for a moment and said "thanks Paul" it puzzled her that he knew the reason she had been away, as she had only shared it with her boss who was usually quite discreet. She put it to the back of her mind and continued with him up to the ward to do the handover for her shift.

It had been a long day, she had felt slightly nauseous early afternoon and had to push through as they had dealt with a number of casualties from a road traffic accident with acute trauma injuries. She had been the same when she was pregnant with Sam, she never once felt sick in the morning always after lunch, a ginger biscuit and a glass of water had done the trick.

She was just putting her scrubs into the cupboard in her office and sat behind her desk to sign off her computer, her mobile buzzed on the desk, a message from Charles "hello my beautiful pregnant wife, how was the first shift back? salmon for dinner ok? xx" she was just about to type a reply when there was a knock at the door of her office "Come in" it was Paul "sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to check you were ok…I noticed you looking a bit green this afternoon when the RTA's came in" Molly was a bit startled, she hesitated again with him for the second time today "I'm fine thank you" she felt slightly awkward that he had took it upon himself to come to her office and ask, after a short silence where he looked as though he was expecting her to comment further he responded "Ok good night then" and closed the door. The awkward feeling Molly had lingered, she snapped herself out of it by messaging Charles back "Hey you, busy as ever major RTA, salmon sounds perfect, boys ok? see you soon xx" she grabbed her bag and coat and left for home.

As she reached the car she had a funny feeling of being watched, she looked around but couldn't see anyone, shaking her head that she was just being stupid, she got in and pulled out of the car park. As she reached the exit she caught sight of Paul again, on foot heading for the taxi stop. She felt her phone buzz again in her pocket, Charles probably, she left it thinking she would be home in less than thirty minutes with them anyway.

She opened the front door to be greeted by the delicious smell of cooking, Charles and the boys were already sat at the kitchen table with rugby on the TV in the family room, they were alternating between discussing the day at school and what was happening with the Rugby, Charles got up from the table as Molly moved to put the kettle on. He hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek "just in time", grabbed her meal from the oven and led her over to the table to sit down. Charles thought she looked more exhausted than usual "you ok?" she smiled and nodded "yeh fine" she turned to Sam and Charlie "so how was school? did you miss much whilst we were away?" Charlie chipped in first "no not really, got a bit of extra work to do at home this week but it's no big deal" Molly looked at Sam "how about you Sam?" he shook his head "no, most of what we are doing is coursework stuff that I can catch up on, Pippa is going to come round tomorrow night and lend me her files" Pippa was Sam's girlfriend from school, both Molly and Charles couldn't quite get their heads around him having a girlfriend but he was 17, so if anything he had been a late starter.

She was just finishing loading up the dishwasher when the phone rang, she called through to Charles to get it, retrieving an opened bottle of wine from the fridge she grabbed a couple of glasses and sat back down at the kitchen table, the boys were on the sofa in the family area of the kitchen watching the end of the rugby. Charles came through as she was pouring the wine "who was it?" he shrugged "no one there must have been a wrong number" he stood behind her massaging her shoulders trying to get her to relax, she had looked tired and uptight since she came in, he put it down to first day back and the fact she was still grieving for her Nan, it had only been a couple of days since the funeral and these things took time. He was so excited that they were going to have another baby but was struggling to gauge how she was feeling and because of everything that had happened didn't want to push her or put her under pressure with his enthusiasm. He decided to tell her about the comings and goings of the day at school instead as he sat down to enjoy the wine with her.

The boys had gone to bed, Charles was in the study writing some reports for school and she had her laptop on the kitchen table trying to finish an article on advances in trauma care that she had been asked to do for the Lancet. The phone rang again, she got up this time and walked into the hall to pick it up "Hello?" silence…."Hello?"…nothing, she shook her head, there must be a problem with the line she thought as she hung up and got back to her article.

As they climbed into bed, Charles lent across and took her in his arms, stroking the side of her face before softly kissing her "night gorgeous" she smiled at him "night" they both flicked of their bedside lamps, Charles must have been more tired than he had let on as he was in the first stages of sleep within a few minutes, Molly led in the dark with a very uneasy feeling but she couldn't explain what was making her feel like this. She had experienced the same flutter in her chest and a feeling of noise in her head when she had first returned from Afghan, she remembered describing it to Charles as "not being able to get a calmness in her night" it was a warning sign of PTSD at the time but not now…what had suddenly made this feeling return now…maybe it was the shock of Nan…then the baby…..maybe it was too much for her mind to take on and panic was setting in…..she knew she should talk to Charles about how she was feeling, bottling everything up had been disastrous for them in the past. She would see how she felt in a couple of days and if she wasn't feeling any different she would find a time to talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop...no...stop...please...help...no" he held her and whispered "it's ok...Molly, it's ok, it's Charles, I'm here" she woke with a start, she felt hot and clammy and her breathing was very rapid, it took her a few minutes for her heart rate to slow, Charles stroking her head as the room came into focus and she realised it had been a dream, a very bad dream.

As she sipped her tea he was sat beside her in bed stroking her thigh "how you feeling now?" She laughed nervously "ok...it just felt real...I couldn't breath, but yes...I'm ok now" she still look exhausted like a nights sleep had had no impact on her whatsoever, having said that he hadn't had the best night himself, aware of her tossing and turning beside him for most of the night.

They got up and she started laying out the table for breakfast and then went back upstairs to call the boys, have a shower and get dressed. As she made her way back downstairs, pinning up her hair, wandering into the usual morning banter between Charles and the boys and the dogs snaking either side of her legs, both vying for attention as usual, she felt more ready to face the day.

Kissing each one on the top of the head, Sam being the least keen on this of late, she grabbed her keys and ID badge from the console table in the hall shouted "see ya later peeps, have a good day" and went out to the car. It was a lovely sunny morning as she drove along the narrow, tree lined lanes that were her usual route to work, this and the playlist of tunes Charles had put together on the iPod for her a bit back had lightened her mood considerably by the time she pulled into the hospital car park.

The shift had started pretty much like any other, handover, paperwork to sign and then about two hours in there was a red call went out over the tannoy, she rushed to the trauma team briefing point where the senior nurse began giving details of the trauma call, there had been an explosion at a local factory with several minor casualties but two serious who were due in four minutes by air ambulance. Molly and two of the team immediately made their way to the helipad to meet them, the air team unloaded the two casualties and Molly ran bedside the paramedic getting details as they shipped them into the trauma unit.

They immediately began working on the two men, Molly swiftly but clearly issuing instructions to the team as she alternated between the two adjacent cubicles. A burns consultant had been paged she had intubated one patient but was struggling with the other as his airway was swelling rapidly, this was something she had done thousands of times it was just more tricky because of the patients injuries but she needed to move fast to avoid a tracheotomy. It was her third attempt, she could feel someone stood close, too close for her to move around the patient, she then felt a hand on her arm and turned suddenly to see it belonged to Nurse Jones, looking up she met his eyes and then glanced across to see one of the other members of the team looking confused as to why he had moved into such close proximity to the Doctor. She pulled her arm away "Nurse Jones can you step out please, Nurse Taylor hold his chin back, let's give this one last shot"

Molly and her team had successfully stabilised and treated both patients and completed the handover to the surgical team, she ripped off her plastic apron and gloves "Nurse Jones, a word in my office now" the rest of the team exchanged glances a couple of them had seen the incident earlier and were already speculating as to what it was all about.

She stood behind her desk as he followed her into her office and closed the door. She immediately launched "what the hell do you think you were doing back there? I needed space to treat the patient, why were you..." She hesitated "why did you have your hand on my arm for gods sake" He didn't look the least bit flustered by her obvious anger at his actions, this was a senior doctor calling out a senior nurse Molly thought, if this was me I wouldn't be looking as calm and smug as he did right now. He immediately flipped his expression to one of concern "I'm sorry Doctor James, I was trying to help, you seemed to be panicking" Molly was furious now " I was not panicking and frankly Nurse Jones may I remind you who is the senior member of staff here, you do not under any circumstances second guess a senior in any situation...understood?" He looked straight at her, he hadn't even flinched as she blasted him "yes understood" Molly was shaking inside but didn't want to give away any sign of weakness. "Get back to the unit please" with that he turned and left the room, Molly swore she saw a faint smile appear on his face as he did. She had an overwhelming feeling of uneasiness and discomfort in his presence, he had been on the team for six weeks and she had noticed nothing unusual until now, until she had returned to work this week, maybe her mind was playing tricks on her and she was overreacting?...she was tired...but something in her gut told her that something wasn't right with him...With all this.

The remainder of the shift went without incident, as she got ready to leave she couldn't find her mobile, she wandered out onto the unit and looked around the various places she thought she might have left it, asked a couple of the team, no joy. She did one last check around her office and eventually had to give up, she called Charles from the desk phone it went to answerphone "Hi listen I can't find my mobile again, I'm leaving now and should be home by 7, love you"

She was just locking her office, she turned around and he was there.."Nurse Taylor said you had lost your phone, is this it?" Molly looked down at the phone in his hand "yes... thanks...where did you find it?" He looked over to the Nurses station "it was over by the trauma call tannoy" He handed the phone to her "thanks...goodnight" she walked away from him, he called out "goodnight Dr James" after her.

As she got into the lift she thought ...that was one of the first places she had checked.


	4. Chapter 4

She looked stunning he thought as he looked across at her, faced bathed in the candlelight. Sam and Pippa had agreed to babysit Charlie, he was not impressed at the word and insisted Molly and Charles referred to the arrangement as "staying in" with him and had earned a punch in the arm from his big brother, when he suggested to their parents that it may be him that needed to keep an eye on Sam and Pippa that they didn't end up " K...I...S...S...I...N...G". Charles and Molly had rolled their eyes at the two brothers arguing both thinking that they were about to start the cycle all over again with a new baby James, Charles hoped for a girl to be introduced into the mix, Molly claimed not to care as long as the baby was healthy.

It was the end of the first week back for both of them so Charles had decided to take her out to dinner on the Saturday evening to one of their new found favourite restaurants, he hoped that it would be a nice treat to help her relax as she had seemed unsettled and tense since she returned to work. He was still mostly putting it down her adjusting to the loss of her Nan so suddenly but she had been waking up in the middle of the night with nightmares again and this hadn't happened so frequently for a long time and always happened when something was troubling her.

He held her hand across the table "you look so beautiful tonight Molls, I say thank you to karma every day for you coming back to me" she giggled a little bit, it still made her feel like a teenager on a first date when he was so romantic with her, she loved it, he still had that look that gave her butterflies and made her stomach do a little flip, his expression one of love with a healthy sprinkling of lust and longing thrown in, the look that made the rest of the room melt away. "I want tonight to be just about me and you, I want you to relax, I want us to celebrate that we are going to have another child together" he raised a glass "to our fantastic family and baby James" he lent across the table to kiss her, despite the last few weeks she felt happy right here, right now with him, she felt like nothing else mattered other than being with him in this moment.

They pulled into the drive as Pippa's dad was just collecting her, Charles stayed outside to have a quick chat with him as Molly went inside to see Sam and look in on Charlie. Sam was watching a film, Molly crept upstairs and looked into Charlie's room he was sound asleep and as usual the quilt was on the floor, he was such a rough sleeper he had always thrown the covers off during the night since he was a toddler. She moved over to the side of the bed and put the quilt back over him, she sat down for a minute and watched him sleeping, he had grown up so much and these last five years had been great for him, having an older brother in Sam to look up to. She stroked his forehead, soon she would begin the process all over again, she hoped both the boys would be pleased when she and Charles told them about the new baby, she supposed they would after they got over the initial grossed out thoughts of their parents having sex, both of them were at an age where this would be the first thing to cross their mind.

She left Charlie to sleep and took off her shoes, leaving them in their bedroom and then going back downstairs, she met Sam on the staircase "night Molls" she touched his arm "night Sam, you and Pippa have a nice night?" He looked a bit awkward "yeh fine we watched TV mostly" Molly laughed "mostly?" He gave her a disapproving look "yeh...Molls...dont you start too...Dad is bad enough" she put her hand on his shoulder "she's a cool girl...night mate"

Charles was back inside now and pouring them a nightcap, she went into the sitting room and plonked herself down on one of the huge sofas they had bought when they moved in, they were the kind that could seat four people and still have space and they almost cuddled you with the excess padding as you sat down. He put some music on the I pod and went and put the drinks on the side table. he held out his hand to her "care to dance Mrs James?" She smiled broadly and grabbed his hand "my pleasure Mr James" he held her tight as they swayed around the room, it had been the perfect evening, just what she needed, he always knew just what she needed she thought to herself as she could feel his hand running up and down her spine. "Thank you for giving me another child" he kissed her and as she came up for air she couldn't resist "well as a doctor, I think you played your part in that one too" he laughed same old cheeky Molly and kissed her again.

She sat up out of breath, adjusting her dress back down as he lay on the sofa gazing lustfully at her..."well that's my kind of nightcap" she laughed "very funny, we should be heading up, it's almost 2am and Sam has Rugby practice in the morning" he pulled her back down towards him "spoil sport, sure you don't want me to...ahem... pour you another?" She slapped his bare chest playfully "no I think I have had enough...to drink...for one night" she pulled his arm and motioned for him to get up she was met with his sulky teenager crossed with puppy dog look that he had perfected over the years, but she was having none of it..."come on...its late" reluctantly he followed her up the stairs.

It was 3am, Charles jumped out of bed, the dogs were going mad downstairs, Molly sat up " what's going on?" he was putting a t shirt on "no idea, something has disturbed them" he disappeared, after a few minutes Molly swung her legs out of bed and put her dressing gown on and went to stand at the top of the stairs, she could hear Charles moving around each room, checking doors and windows, the dogs following him around still growling with the occasional bark but they had calmed down a bit. He came to the bottom of the stairs "I think it must have been the wind rattling the back door that disturbed them, all looks fine down here, will do one last check and settle them and be back up in a minute" she turned to go back to bed as she climbed in her phone buzzed on the bedside table she picked it up and opened the message, she didn't recognise the number, she stared at the screen and then dropped the phone.

It was a picture of her and Charles...downstairs...earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Charles jumped back into bed next to her, moving across to snuggle "come here I'm freezing I need to warm my hands" she was led staring at the ceiling, her fear had turned to anger she was not going to tell Charles she would deal with this herself on Monday once and for all. Turning on to her side he moved to spoon behind her and quite a while after him she eventually drifted off to sleep.

Sunday passed in a blur, she was trying to be present with them, stood on the rugby touch line cheering Charlie on, making roast dinner, getting school uniforms ready for the week but she was hiding a serious pre-occupation with confronting Paul Jones tomorrow.

9 am Monday morning Molly was making a tea in the staff room, there had been a strange atmosphere when she walked in, she had the feeling all eyes were on her and she was sure she had interrupted a couple of nurses talking about her as she had entered the staff room and they had made a sharp exit.

Anita Wright a senior staff nurse that she had been friendly with for a while came in, Molly was miles away "Morning Molly...Molly?...hello...you in there?" She shook her head "Sorry...Morning"

Anita made herself a coffee and stood next to Molly who was leaning against the worktop "you ok, you look shattered" Molly laughed "thanks a lot" Anita looked concerned "you know what I mean"

Molly took another sip of her tea "just something I need to deal with today...and it was weird when I came in here this morning couldn't help feeling I was being gossiped about" Anita went quiet and looked away "you know this place...they are not happy unless they are gossiping about something or someone...ignore it"

Molly turned to her "so it wasn't my imagination then...what is it?"

"Nothing...Molly don't worry about it...anyway got to get to the ward or Doctor Alexander will have my arse...you know what these Docs are like!"

Molly laughed briefly as Anita dashed out of the room just before the door closed again she spotted Nurse Jones heading for the locker room to start his shift. She followed him into the locker room, shut the door and leant against it.

He turned to look at who had come in "morning Doctor James" he carried on changing into his scrubs.

She marched straight up to him "what do you think you are playing at coming to my home...prying...spying...on me and my family?" Her breathing had become rapid she was finding it hard to get the words out...being in the same room as him was making her feel panicky.

"my phone yesterday...you must have taken my number...why are you doing this?"

Cool as a cucumber he turned to face her, placed his hands on either side of her arms, she froze, couldn't move "Molly I don't need to steel your number you gave it to me" he smiled at her and looked almost confused "I wouldn't come to your home...why would I do that when we are trying to be discreet?"

She pulled herself away from him, stepped back shaking her head her mouth felt dry like someone had stuffed it with cotton wool and she couldn't get any words out "what the hell are you talking about?"

He was still smiling "you and me Molly...I'm talking about you and me...what did you think I was talking about..."

She ran out of the room and into her office, slamming the door and sliding down the back of it onto the floor, her chest was tight and the room was spinning, she could feel tears welling in her eyes, was she going mad ? A delayed reaction to the shock of losing her Nan...she started to play back the last few months since he had joined the team...had she done or said anything that would make him act like this?...trying to think had there been anything?...she was jokey and flirty by nature...but she had only ever seen him in a professional setting...except for Neil Abbot's leaving drinks he had been there...a group of them had gone to a club briefly, She remembered seeing him at the club had left early, Charles had come to pick her up she didn't remember even speaking to him that night.

Her phone buzzed she didn't want to look at it...she had to...she was not going to let this happen to her...she opened the message..."missing you already x" she threw the phone across the room.

She now needed to tell Charles...and the police.

**AN - thank you for all of your reviews x Really appreciate your comments x**


	6. Chapter 6

She had composed herself and been to see her boss, telling him that she was pregnant and not feeling well and she needed to leave her shift. He had been a little taken aback by the pregnancy announcement but had told her to take as much time as she needed.

Sat in the kitchen waiting for Charles to come home she had checked her phone, the picture message from last night and the text message from today had come from two different numbers. She kept mulling over what he had said this morning when she had confronted him, becoming angrier at how calm and smug he was, why was he doing this? It didn't make any sense.

Dinner was in the oven, she had phoned her neighbour Sarah and asked if she could come round with her husband Tim at five and stay with the boys, as her and Charles needed to go somewhere urgently, Molly had mentioned that she thought they may have had someone hanging around outside the house last night so she didn't want to leave them on their own just to be on the safe side.

She had been sat in silence waiting, Charles and the boys came in just after four thirty, Charles walked through to the kitchen and she heard the boys run upstairs "hey...what you doing home early?" she moved toward the oven and got out the casserole "something happened at work today that I need to talk to you about, sit down Charles" he looked really concerned as he took a seat at the kitchen table "it's not the baby is it Molls...is everything ok with the baby...you are scaring me now...tell me?" She sat down opposite him "no the baby's fine as far as I know, it's got nothing to do with the baby" she took hold of his hand "I have been having trouble with someone at work...he's a nurse on the team" Charles looked pensive "what kind of trouble?" She thought carefully before she told him the next bit "well it's hard to explain...he has been getting too close to me in situations at work, I lost my phone and he found it and gave it back but since then I have been receiving anonymous text messages" she took a deep breath, Charles had gone pale and his forehead was creased "what do you mean too close...has he done anything...you know...inappropriate...what kind of text messages Molly?" tears started to form in her eyes "I think he was outside last night when the dogs were making a fuss...I received a photograph by text that had been taken of us making love downstairs last night, I received it after you had come back to bed and gone to sleep, it's him that sent it Charles I am sure of it" He looked so angry now "Molly why the hell didn't you tell me?" She was crying now "because I thought I could deal with it myself, I didn't want to worry you...I confronted him at work today but it all went wrong...he denied sending it...there is something about him Charles, something not right, he was cool as anything when I accused him, not even upset that I had done that, he makes my skin crawl when he looks at me...I am scared Charles" he came around the table and put his arms around her she was sobbing hard, this wasn't good for her or the baby. He passed her a couple of tissues from the box on the kitchen worktop, she dried her face and tried to compose herself, Sarah and Tim would be here soon. "Charles I want to go to the Police, I have asked Sarah and Tim to come and watch the boys, I don't want to leave them on their own"

As they left the house and got in the car Charles had started to insist they go to the hospital, he wanted to see this creep that was harassing his wife and beat the living daylights out of him. A few miles in Molly eventually convinced him that shift was over and he wouldn't be there anyway so they went to the main Police station in Preston.

A few hours later Molly had given a statement and they were on their way back, the Police had taken photographic evidence of the texts and agreed that they would interview Nurse Paul Jones despite a little reluctance on their part that there wasn't much to go on but Charles had been so insistent on Molly's behalf that they had eventually agreed to follow it up.

Molly stayed off work the following day, Charles had insisted on staying with her and had spoken to the Head to get cover for the day, needing to share that Molly was pregnant and not feeling very well at all in order not to provoke too many questions regarding his absence. The boys had taken a lift to school with Pippa and her dad and Charles had taken Molly's phone in case any more messages came, he insisted she put her feet up and get some rest whilst he waited on her hand and foot.

Mid afternoon there was a knock at the door, it was the Police Constable and his female colleague that Molly and Charles had spoken to yesterday "Mr James is Mrs James here sir...?" Charles nodded "Yes she is...please come in...through here" he took them through to the sitting room where Molly was "please take a seat" the officers smiled at them both and sat down. Charles stayed standing "Can I get you a cup of tea or coffee?" He offered "No thank you sir" both answering him virtually simultaneously. Molly sat up straight on the sofa "have you seen him then?"

The Constable answered "We have Mrs James...yes...it's a little bit delicate, it might be better if we spoke to you alone" Molly looked at Charles who was frowning at the officers "No it's fine for my husband to be here...why wouldn't it be?" The Constable raised his eyebrows "Ok Mrs James if you are sure" he paused and took a breath "well it seems that Mr Jones claims that you and he have been having a relationship Mrs James and that you gave him your mobile number"

Molly was reeling "That's rubbish...I never did that...he had my mobile...that's how he got the number...what about the picture and the message...I love my husband...I'm not having an affair...oh my god, I don't believe this he is harassing me ...you have to believe me...Charles...please" she was pleading with both the Police but also with Charles who was now ashen holding on to the back of one of the armchairs.

"Mrs James we checked the messages each one was from a different mobile number, the text message matches Mr Jones mobile number and he has been upfront that he sent this message after you..." He paused and looked at Charles "after you were together in the locker room this morning" Molly stood up "this is bullshit...he is playing you...this is crazy...please I am begging you...you have to believe me that this guy is dangerous"

The Officers got up from their seats "I am sorry Mrs James from all of the evidence presented and the enquiries that we have made we are content that this is a domestic matter" Charles saw them out when he came back to the sitting room Molly was sat forward with her head in her hands.

She looked up to meet his gaze "You do believe me don't you Charles?"


	7. Chapter 7

**_He knelt down in front of her and took her face in his hands "I am 100% by your side, I will fix this Molly, trust me...I will fix this... with or without the Police."_**

**_The boys were now in bed and Molly had fallen asleep on the sofa, he pulled a cover over her and went through to the kitchen and picked up his mobile._**

**_"Kinders,...it's James...I need your help"_**

**_Stephen Kinders had now left the army and was working with the security services, when the Boss had filled in him on recent events he had been more than willing to get a few days off, do a bit of "homework" and head North._**

It was twenty four hours after the Police had been to the house, Charles had spent most of the day keeping an eye on Molly he was worried about how her anger and fragile state of mind might be affecting her health and that of the baby. He didn't really want to keep his conversation with Kinders a secret from her but also didn't want her to be stressed further by worrying about this too.

In the end he lied and reconciled that it was for the right reasons, he told her that he needed to go into school to sort something with the head and would be back later.

He got into the passenger seat of Kinders car on the hospital car park, it was positioned discreetly to give them a clear view of the main entrance. Charles shook his hand "Kinders thanks for coming here so quickly, what have you got?" Kinders sighed "Listen Boss the less I tell you the better, I shouldn't be doing this, but this is Molly and I have taken a leaf out of her book when it comes to following protocol " Charles although tense couldn't help but laugh at this "Well we both appreciate everything you are doing for us even though she doesn't know you are doing it" Charles opened the car door "call me when it's done" Kinders nodded "will do"

An hour later Nurse Paul Jones had finished his shift and was walking across the car park, in a matter of seconds everything went black. He woke up to the sound of a car engine, it was dark, he was travelling, there wasn't much space, he must be in the boot. His hands were tied behind his back and he had something over his head, he began to panic as the car stopped and he could hear someone coming to the back of the car, the boot opened and he was dragged out, he could feel leaves under his feet as he was marched forward "who are you...what do you want from me?"

He was pushed down onto his knees he could feel someone close to his face "I am all of your worst nightmares rolled into one Paul" he was struggling to breath with panic "how do you know my name?...who are you?" The voice was there again close to his ear "you have been a bad boy Paul, do you know what harassment is?..." Kinders placed his hand firmly on a trembling Paul's shoulder "well Paul let's assume you do...and a very good friend of mine that I believe you work with has been singled out by you for your own little special brand of harassment and she is very upset by it all" Paul tried to get up but Kinders firmly pushed him back down to the ground "I will go to the Police, you can't do this...its kidnap" Kinders laughed "No...this time it's just a friendly chat to try and help you understand that you need to disappear from Dr James life...if there is ever a repeat of this conversation my friend, trust me I will make you disappear...permanently...do we understand each other?" Paul nodded and gave Kinders a panicked "yes" "now I am going to untie you, count to 50 and you can remove the blindfold"

He heard a car engine and then silence, after a few minutes he plucked up the courage to take the bag off his head, he had no idea where the hell he was or how that had happened but after the panic dissapaited his mood darkened, he wasn't going away that easily...you want me to disappear Dr Molly James...you be careful what you wish for...

Charles was in his study reading e mails to keep occupied when his mobile rang he scooped it into his hand quickly and answered..."mission complete Boss, heading back to base, catch up soon"

He got up from his desk and wandered through to the kitchen where Molly was on her laptop looking up and smiling as he came in "You ok" he smiled back at her "yes fine" as he kissed the top of her head.

"Molly I don't want you to worry about Paul Jones anymore, it's sorted"

She snapped her head around to look at him

"how is it sorted Charles? ...what have you done?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Charles what have you done"

"Molls I have taken care of it, that's all you need to know"

"Don't you dare patronise me Charles James, I need to know that you haven't done anything stupid"

"You have to trust me Molly that I have dealt with this, I haven't done anything stupid, I have just helped him reconsider a career at another hospital a long way from here and I am sorry if that's not enough detail for you but that is all I am prepared to tell you. You are my wife and it is my job to protect you and our family and that is what I have done, you will not be seeing him again he has moved on"

"But Charles..."

"No Molly, I don't want to hear his name mentioned again"

He walked out of the room, leaving her gasping with how uncompromising he was being about explaining what had happened.

Little did she know that he was just doing his very best to protect her.

When she got up the next morning they had barely spoken to each other since last night other than to exchange the bare minimum required to get the boys out to school and them both out to work.

She made her way onto the ward with a real sense of trepidation was he going to be there or not, the bare minimum that Charles had divulged led her to believe he wouldn't but she couldn't be sure. As she scanned around, no sign, eventually she asked one of the other nurses if he was around "no, he hasn't turned in and as far as I know he hasn't phoned to say why"

The day was underway they had dealt with several cases by lunchtime when Molly went back to her office to catch up on some outstanding reports. She opened the door and strode toward her desk she was immediately aware of a presence in the room with her confirmed shortly afterwards by the hand over her mouth and the feeling of something sharp pressing against her side through her scrubs. Her breathing came thick and fast as she struggled to control her panic, she was paralysed she couldn't scream for help.

Then began the low whisper in her ear of a familiar voice, the voice that made her skin crawl, every muscle in her body was tense and she was shaking...

"Keep nice and still, I don't want to hurt you Molly, I want you to listen carefully, if you do everything I ask you too, when I ask you to do it, everything will be ok...do you understand me Molly?"

She nodded frantically

"You and me are going to go on a little trip away together, we are going back to your house now and you are going to pack a bag, we are going to calmly walk out of here together and take your car"

"In a moment I am going to take my hand away from your mouth but I don't want you to make a sound, I have a syringe of Ketamine pressed to your side Molly, not a sound or I will use it...ok?"

She nodded again...he slowly took his hand away...she remained silent and could still feel the sharp.

He walked her over to her bag and coat and hung both over her free arm, holding his other arm around her waist. She saw his face as she glanced to her side, his was staring at her, his eyes were cold, he had his fingers to his lips as a gesture for her to stay silent "are your car keys in your bag?" she nodded, he kept a tight hold of her as he swiftly retrieved the keys from her bag.

"Ok Molly we are going to walk out of here like this, anyone talks to you, you act normal and tell them we are just going out for a break...understood?" Molly nodded again she was still shaking had it not been for the baby she would have tried to make a break for it but she couldn't risk it.

He led her out of the office and down the corridor toward the lift, she was frantically looking round for someone but it was deserted, where the hell was everyone for christ's sake? Before she knew it they were out of the main entrance and heading toward her car, he pressed the key to unlock it and walked her round to the passenger side, opening the door and shoving her in, he crouched down beside her "do not try to run away Molly, if you do, I will come and find your boys Molly, you won't know where...you won't know when...but I will come for them, I will take them and I will kill them...I will then come back for you Molly" he got up and closed the car door. Tears were forming in her eyes, she was frightened but also angry at the way he was threatening her and her family.

He got into the drivers side she screamed at him "why are you doing this to me?" The tears rolling down her cheeks now, he looked at her without a scrap if emotion in his face "we are going to be happy together Molly, like we were always supposed to be, I knew we had to be together from the first moment I saw you at Bastion, I have been planning our life together ever since Molly, all these years I have watched you, I've been patient Molly but now it's our time and it was your husband who finally gave me the courage to make this happen, we both have a lot to thank him for"

Molly was reeling...she started to think back...Bastion...she stared across at him...nothing...she didn't recognise him...as far as she knew she had never seen him before he had joined her team at the hospital...had she seen him somewhere else?...from what he was saying he had been watching her for years...it made her feel sick...she was starting to feel clammy...she steadied herself and kept tracking back in her memories.

They arrived back at the house, he escorted her in and up to their bedroom where he instructed her to pack a bag, he sat on the edge of their bed and watched her. "Ok downstairs, quickly" he pushed her through to the kitchen and grabbed a pad and pen from the worktop "write a note...to that darling husband of yours it would be rude not to say goodbye"

Some time later, Charles arrived home with the boys and went about the normal routine of making sure they started their homework whilst he prepared a meal, he was just getting a bowl out of the cupboard when he noticed a note on the worktop, he began to read...as the bowl smashed on the floor and his legs gave way from under him.


	9. Chapter 9

**November 2023 Brymor, Kent**

Molly woke up with a thumping headache, as she looked around the room nothing was familiar, and then he appeared with a cup of tea like everything was normal, she wanted to scream but decided that keeping calm was the best course of action for now "where are we?" He smiled "we have got our very own cottage in the country Molly" she felt across her stomach, it was still there, the mobile phone she had tucked into her pants before he had dragged her out of her house.

**The same day, The James house, Hurst Green, Lancashire.**

Charles was pacing up and down the kitchen, why was he taking so long to answer the damn phone?

Kinders picked up "...Jesus Kinders he has taken her"

"Charles ? ...stay put let me pull a few strings here, I can have a unit there within thirty minutes"

**October 2013 Camp Bastion, Helmand Province - Afghanistan**

Private Paul Jones - Medic, had been stationed at the main camp hospital for the last year, returning to duty following being injured in a botched mission the year before. He was still seriously fragged, that's when the voice in his head had started, the devil in his ear, nagging him, but had managed to convince the powers that be that he was fit for duty again. He was well known on the base as having tried his luck with a number of the female soldiers and had achieved moderate success with some of the supply of more niave newbies that regularly arrived fresh from Brize.

Nobody had joined the dots that his success had not been all down to his charm, he had for some time now been using his medical knowledge and the contents of one of the hospital drug cabinets to assist him in his seduction techniques.

Most of his victims always woke up with the most heinous hangover, putting it down to the contraband Vodka they had shared.

Tuesday afternoon and he spotted a new girl in town, she was stood with Jackie outside of the main medical unit "alright Jack whose your friend" Jackie rolled her eyes "on yer bike Paul she's not interested" he looked over at Molly "well we will let her decide that shall we...what's your name gorgeous ?"

Molly had her arms folded and burst out laughing in his face "mate...I have had a sh!t day, the last think I need is some cocky tosser trying to give it the chit chat in the hope of a quick sh g behind the mess tent...honest mate I am sure you are a nice bloke really underneath all that Bullsh!t but please do us both a favour and go and find someone else to play with"

his eyes narrowed and he glared at her momentarily but then quickly flipped to laughing "see you around mystery girl" and walked away. "Bloody ell Molls that was a serious rinsing" Molly shook her head as they began walking back to their digs "just not in the mood for that kind of b llocks"

In the days before being shipped out to the FOB when he wasn't on shift he observed her, he had found out from one of the other guys in her section her name was Molly Dawes and she had been posted as a replacement medic.

It was their first morning PT she looked to be getting a hard time from her Captain, as the face shouting at her turned... he recognised him.

It was James, he had been one of the officers on the mission that nearly got him killed and had put him on a charge when he refused to follow orders, they had been involved in a massive stand off where another officer had to step in, there was no love lost for sure.

Captain James ...after all this time..

Well maybe he could try and console Private Dawes and they could compare notes about the nasty Captain. He wasn't really used to getting the brush off so quickly, this one fascinated him, she was feisty...more of a challenge and James could be his way into her.

"Out of your league mate" Jackie walked past him as he was sat on a loading trolley watching her from a distance, he didn't answer her and continued staring, Jackie just shook her head and walked on.

Once Molly was separated from the rest of the lads and he saw her heading for the mess tent he followed her and went to sit at the same table, she looked up "well if it ain't god's gift, you following me?" He smiled "nah just having a break" he seemed a bit less full of himself now he didn't have an audience. They were soon interrupted by Smurf shouting for Molly, she quickly got up "sorry gotta go" he watched her dash out, disappointed he hadn't had more time to find out more about her...maybe later.

_The following day 2 section were flown out to the FOB._

By a twist of fate though, I had a glimpse of her one week later when she had accompanied the same idiot that had interrupted them in the mess tent back to the hospital. Apparently he had been hit whilst out on patrol and she had saved his life.

I managed to get the whole story out of him during one of my shifts when he had been recuperating on the ward...he sounded like he had fallen for her...but in the end no one was going to have her except me...I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it since I had first clapped eyes on her...still I had all the sneaky photos in my phone to keep me going and I would keep my ear to the ground to see if any opportunities came up to visit the FOB they had been sent to.

Much as I had tried there had been no chance of going anywhere near the lovely Molly Dawes, as the month's passed I had started to think about her more and more, she was beautiful and something of a hero from what I had heard, the crush grew into an obsession and no other women held any interest for me, it was only Molly I wanted. The devil gave his usual words of encouragement "**if you want her...you have to take her Paul"**

**April 2014 Camp Bastion, Helmand Province - Afghanistan**

They arrived back at Bastion, something seemed to be going on...she had been going to the detention compound quite a few times with the Captain...then I saw them arguing and he pulled her into his quarters, I went around the back and could hear them talking it was muffled but there was no way a private would be in the Captain's quarters unless something was going on...wait someone else was there...the next thing I see is her rushing away, he is following her...they are arguing again and she walks away leaving him...no way can this be happening "**James is not getting this girl Paul...you are"**

It was 1am Charles couldn't sleep they were due to be picked up for the mission at 2am, he left his cabin to stretch his legs he could feel someone behind him as he turned around he caught sight of a face, it seemed familiar, partially lit by the moonlight. Paul didn't give him chance to recount who it was of his own accord "Captain Charles James, long time no see"

Charles frowned "Jones, what the f...what are you doing here, I didn't even know you were at Bastion or even still in the Army, in fact if it had been down to me you wouldn't be"

Jones smiled "it's a big place here, easy to get lost in the crowd, sorry to disappoint you that you didn't manage to get me out"

Charles started to walk away

"that's a very pretty medic you have been inviting back to your Cabin James, I take it the brass don't know about it"

Charles stopped in his tracks

"I saw her when she first landed and I have been keeping tabs ever since, I think she deserves some special attention from a real man...don't you?"

Charles launched himself at Jones, lifted him off the ground and pinned him against the cabin wall! he was an inch from his face as he hissed...

"you listen to me...carefully because I won't be repeating myself, whatever you think you have seen, you haven't, not all of us treat women like nothing. I remember what happened on that tour Jones and it wasn't just the failed mission why I wanted you out, you attacked that girl and it was only because she was too scared to make a statement that you got away with it. So let me make myself clear...you touch as much as a hair on Dawes head and I will finish you.."

Charles tightened his fore arm across Jones' neck "do you understand me" Jones nodded Charles dropped him to the ground and walked away.

**August 2023 Royal Preston Hospital, Lancashire**

One fake CV and a shaved head later he was shaking hands with HR manager, having been offered a job with one of the best trauma teams in the country headed by no other than Dr Molly James.

Life had not been kind to Paul Jones since he was discharged from the Army with schizophrenia, he had a period on the streets for a while. By using fake CV's he had managed to get a few months in hospitals before they got the chance to check references, at which point he would disappear and move on. He couldn't believe it when he saw the advert...his ideal job... the chance to finally re-write his story book.


	10. Chapter 10

**Charles mobile rang a picture of Molly smiling appeared on the screen.**

**The security officer held up his hand for him to wait before answering, he then signalled for him to go ahead.**

**"Molly...?, Molly? It's Charles where are you?"****All they could hear was background noise, they continued to record and trace the call...then the line went dead...the officer shook his head...he was doubtful they had, had long enough but continued to run the program.**

**Charles rang back before they could stop him. It rang for ten seconds and went to voicemail. **

**"Molly if you can hear me, I love you so much and we are going to find you" he paused stifling tears "stay calm and do what he says Molly, stay safe...you will be back here soon Molly with me and the boys we will all be together again...I promise...just focus on that for me**"

Molly had quickly ended the call as he came back into the room and shoved the phone under her leg, she felt it vibrate again...someone was calling back...she held her breath for ten seconds until it stopped hoping he wouldn't hear anything...she would try again.

Jones came and sat opposite her tilting his head to one side and staring at her, his eyes moving from her face, down across her body and then back to her face...God he made her skin crawl, she thought trying to remain expressionless.

"You don't remember me do you Molly?" She stayed silent

"Well I remember you...Private Molly Dawes...Medic..."

"Bastion...you spent a lot of time hanging around with your superiors...well one in particular as I recall"

Molly was trying her best to maintain the poker face whilst trying to place his face...his voice...it seemed more familiar now she was associating it with Afghan...she was lost for a few minutes looking back into the deepest recesses of her memories...

He stepped forward to close the gap between them and took her hand, massaging it between his and then running his fingers up and down her forearm, she just stared at him, she couldn't move, she felt a wave of acidic nausea rising and before she could control it she had lurched forward vomiting all over him.

He jumped back "what the f ck..."

She wiped her mouth, her expression was anger now "I'm pregnant" but Molly knew it wasn't the pregnancy that had made her sick it was the realisation that she knew who he was, the camp creep that she had rinsed a couple of times on that tour...and he had been stalking her...for how long? and why?...so many more significant moments happened back then, he was trying it on and got the push back...big deal...why all these years later had it ended up in a semi hostage situation? Something wasn't right...there must be something else she doesn't know...he seems to know Charles...is that it?

"Why are you doing this ?"

"I remember you...now...but really getting the push back a couple of times after trying a bit of cheesy chat up...does it warrant all this...?"

He stopped cleaning himself up and knelt down beside her bringing his mouth right up to her ear, holding the back of her head steady with her hair, she was shaking...she couldn't control it, she was terrified at the look she had seen in his eyes as he had moved toward her.

"Your lovely Captain...he tore my life apart...it wouldn't be fair if I didn't return the favour"

Molly was still shaking...and she had a sharp pain in the back of her head where he was pulling at her hair but she remained defiant.

"So rather than face him...you kidnap his pregnant wife, having harassed her for God knows how long, spying like some pervert in the bushes and best of all trying to worm your way in by getting a job working for her...Jesus mate you should have just rung the doorbell and fought it out on the front lawn...but no a coward like you thinks they have a clever plan..."

She immediately felt another sharp pain stopping her from finishing her sentence and the room began to spin, one side of her face felt numb and she could taste blood in her mouth and then darkness.

**Charles had arranged with the head for the boys to board at the school for a few days he had told Sam more detail about what had happened than Charlie and knew that Sam would look after his younger brother as he always had.**

**He had a long call with Kinders who had filled the missing blanks on Jones...Christ why hadn't he realised who this guy was...why?..because he had wanted to forget about that tour and everything that had happened...it had turned his life upside down...all the hurt he had wanted to forget it because it reminded him of Molly and now yet again his actions had put the person he loved the most in the world in danger all over again...as Molly had once put it back then he had "f cked up big time"**

**There was movement from the security team, calls were being made, they had a trace. Kinders called Charles to brief him and after refusing at first he had eventually said yes to his desperate request to get to Molly, he was driven to the school grounds where a helicopter was waiting.**

**Meanwhile a team had been despatched to the location they had traced and they were assembling for surveillance.**

She felt like she was coming out of a dream she could hear screaming getting louder and louder as sights and sounds came into focus she sat up and could see him crouched in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth alternating between screaming and chattering as though he was having a one sided conversation, she instantly recognised it as schizophrenia...her eyes were drawn to something in his hand...sh!t it was a handgun.

She stood up very slowly and moved toward him...sitting down on the floor by the side of him, she had never been more terrified in her life but her duty of care had come to the fore...yet again she was stepping in to help someone with no regard for her own personal safety.

"Paul,...Paul it's Molly...I need you to listen to me...it's going to be ok Paul, but I need you to do something for me" it was like her voice snapped him into a temporary state of lucid thinking "he stared at her with tears in his eyes, put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger"

Everyone started running toward the cottage, the front door was off its hinges within seconds, armed officers clearing the rooms, they scooped her up and ran outside placing her down on the path for the medical team on standby as the helicopter touched down several hundred yards away.

Charles was running across the field and then he stopped as the scene came into view...oh God no...please God no...his legs felt like they wouldn't move...he stumbled forward looking on in horror as she was shrouded by paramedics, he had to see her...but he was being held back by two of the security officers "sir let them do their work" he could see blood, he screamed at them "what the hell happened?" Then he heard her..."Charles...Charles?" She was alive...before he could do anything she was being put into the back of an ambulance "Sir if you want to be with her you need to come now" he jumped into the back and met her gaze before being manoeuvred on to a seat by the paramedic as the ambulance pulled away.

She was unconscious again, he couldn't control his breathing "what's happening to her" the paramedic grabbed his shoulder "What's your name.?" He hesitated "Charles and this is Molly, she's my wife...she's pregnant...please you have to help her...I can't lose her again" The paramedic focused his attention "Charles you need to listen to me, we are doing everything we can for Molly and the baby but she is losing blood at the moment and that is why she keeps going in and out of consciousness, I need you to try and stay calm and focused for me so that is what she sees when she wakes up ok ?"

He was lost...he just nodded and sat back helpless, letting them do their work.


	11. Chapter 11

**November 2023**

She lifted her eyelids letting the light in slowly, she could feel fingertips on the inside of her palm, a hand on top of hers..."hey you" she smiled, her mouth felt dry "can I have some water please?" He filled a small beaker and put the straw to her lips. "how you feeling?" She looked down at her body instinctively looking for signs of treatment and then looked back at him "sore" He sat on the side of the bed and stroked her head, she was scared to ask but she had to "Charles...the baby?" He held her hand tighter "Molly the baby's fine, you are fine, thank God...I was so scared that I had lost you both" a tear rolled down her cheek "what happened Charles...the last thing I remember...he had a gun...and then...nothing" she began to sob "Molly Jones shot himself and you were hit but it was a clean wound, you lost a lot of blood but once they operated and stabilised you everything was fine"

"What happened with him in Afghan Charles?"

Charles hesitated..."Molly I will tell you, I promise but for now, let's concentrate on you getting better and looking after this one" he ran his hands gently over her abdomen smiling.

"Pass me my chart then" holding out her hand...he rolled his eyes and reached for the file at the end of the bed.

**June 2024**

Charles was pushing the pram along the path in the school grounds with Molly walking beside him. Isabella "izzie" James was sound asleep. Charles was utterly captivated by his new daughter she was the image of her mother, shining green inquisitive eyes that he instinctively knew would give him trouble when she got older.

The dogs bounded ahead but every so often would stop to look back and check the buggy was still there, they had instantly become very protective of the new addition to the family and would tug at either Charles or Molly's sleeve to do something the second she began to cry.

Both boys had also fallen in love with her, Charlie perhaps more than Sam but only because he was at an age where very little things met the expectations of the super cool universe he gravitated in. Charles had seen a spark when he first held her, though he was super quick to hand her back when she filled a nappy.

They stopped at the top of the path just in front of the school, he held her around the waist and put his forehead to hers

"It's been a long road hasn't it...to get here...this?"

"Not really it's only a short walk from the house" she giggled

He shook his head but couldn't help smiling she would never change, always a smart remark, in his heart he didn't want her to...that was Molly Dawes the smart mouth medic he had fallen in love with way back then.

He pulled her closer "you know very well what I mean"..."I adore you Molly James thank you for giving me a beautiful daughter"

She beamed, her best dazzling smile "you're welcome"

He put his mouth closer to her ear and whispered "we made it in the end Molls and I wouldn't have missed the ride for anything"

She whispered back "ditto"

**Thank you for all of your feedback and reviews for this and other stories they are very much appreciated. I think I am going to have a break and do some one shots for a while now as need to get back to real life. To fellow Our Girl FF writers the other stories on here are outstanding so please keep going as I am loving your work. TTFN x**


End file.
